Next Generation: Rose Weasley
by RosieWilliams
Summary: The possibilities are pretty much endless
1. Chapter 1

"And do you Draco Malfoy, accept Hermione Granger as your wife to love her and for her in sickness and health till death does you apart?"

"I do." says Draco Malfoy.

And it's those two words that mark the beginning of my downfall.

Okay, okay, I know I exaggerated a tad bit up there, but oh, come on. What do you want me to say? That everything's fine, perfect? That my family isn't breaking apart, that my mother isn't getting married to a prat, and that now I have to

move live in Malfoy Manor for half a week every single month till I'm 17?

You think that's okay?

A big, creepy, old mansion with ugly paintings, erotic sculptures and a torture room?

Okay, the torture room is pretty cool I'll hand it that. And the erotic sculpture...well, they aren't THAT erotic but!

It's not okay.

I'M NOT OKAY.

My mother has gotten married to a death eater, mum and dad don't talk to each other anymore and you know the worst part of it?

No, it's not the manor, the fights, the falling apart, the gossip den that Hogwarts has become or that it's awkward between my family and me now.

No.

It's much worse.

It's Scorpius Malfoy.

My new step brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me get one thing clear. I never hated Scorpius Malfoy, I have never ever insulted him or picked fights with him or pranked him (okay that was a lie). In fact we were friends. Not too close, not too distant but now...

Now I really hate him. If it were not for his dad I would be having a perfectly healthy and normal life. My cousins and I would still talk. Hogwarts wouldn't treat me like I have ulcers or something. My mum and I would be talking, Hugo and I...wouldn't be separated.

Honestly, I think that's the worst part of it. I miss my idiot little brother.

The good thing is that Malfoy hates me too so I don't feel guilty that we have fights all the time, I don't have to pretend to be good natured, chivalrous Rose Weasley 2/3 of Golden Trio genetics. I can be me. Real, imperfect, hot headed me. I don't have to pretend. It makes Malfoy mad and it makes mum go bonkers which is a bonus all in all. Dad doesn't approve of it either but I don't care what he thinks anymore either.

Now, I have also taken a habit of wearing "outrageous" clothes like my both parents, we are actually discussing that at the moment.

"Rose! I forbid you to wear those for the party." My mother was currently in sermon mode for the length of my short black dress with cutouts and 7 inch shiny heels. Raccoon eyes and cherry red lipstick and the nightmare of every parent. I was just looking past the window into the night ignoring mostly what she was saying.

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY ARE YOU LISTENIG TO ME?!" I turned my head lazily to her.

"No, nor I care. This bloody mansion could be burning down and I still wouldn't listen to you even if it saved my life." Hurt flashed on her eyes and I felt satisfaction coursing through me to see her breaking. It served her right for destroying my family. Malfoy stepped in and put his hand around my mum, I wanted more than anything to punch his goddamn face but he was good at dodging them you might say and he and mum exchanged one of their "we are the only ones in the world" looks and looked at me levelly.

"Rose you can wear that if you want to but you can't go to the party. If you don't at least make the dress longer." I stood up in rage and screamed at him.

"You can't do that!" I screamed and mum and Scorpius and dad flinched back but Malfoy stood his ground I had to hand it to him. If he hadn't screwed around me mum we perhaps would have been good acquaintances.

"I can. I'm your father now." He said simply and continued. "You can act like a spoiled child all you want to but that doesn't mean I am going to take it. Nor your mother for the matter. Go change that dress or don't go to the party." He said in his ultimatum voice.

"FINE!" I said throwing my hands up. "Go ahead and have fun at the party!" I said in a good imitation of his Scottish lilt. "Have fun screw me mum all ye want." My mother gasped and my father moved forward but Hugo held his arm. Draco's hand on my mum shoulder tightened.

"Rose that's enough don't talk to your mother like that!" said Dad. I turned on him.

"IF YOU LOVE MUM THAT MUCH THEN WHY DID YOU GET SEPARATED, THEN?!" dad flinched back and again I felt a little triumph coursing through me. At least everyone else was scared of me.

"Because love doesn't always last." Said Draco and I swear if I had my wand I would have cursed him or something but instead I just lounged at him and then I found myself freezing just when I was two steps from punching his goddamn smug face. Scorpius stepped in easily and swung me over his shoulder. Everybody seemed a little surprised.

"Sorry dad, sorry Miss Granger. Rose must be in bad mood. I think it would do her good to stay at home." And he walked out of the place with my pink panties visible to the whole world. My parents and Hugo looked away and when he turned Malfoy squeezed mum against him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Dad looked wounded and Hugo was looking there uncomfortable amongst the storm brewing against all those adults.

And I swear I hated them for it. I hated mum and I hated Dad for not holding it together for our sake. I hated Malfoy for being so goddamn Zen master about the whole situation and I hated myself, for caring so much.


End file.
